Al
by LLM99
Summary: What if Al valued his life to much to kill himself? What if he never jumped into the chasm? This is my take on what could happen.
1. I can't

**Okay, this is a story that could have happened if Al hadnt killed himself. It will end after we find out the ranks. You can vote on what you want to happen as this story goes along. I ship Fourtris, so there will be nothing between Al and Tris. Just wanted y'all to know that.**

AL'S POV

I don't deserve to live. I hurt the girl I love. I almost killed her. She will never, ever love me. I bet she'll fall for some guy like Will or Four. Four, I see how he looks at her; it's the same way I look at her. Yet Tris seems oblivious to everything. When we were fighting I saw he wrapped his arms around her once. I wanted to kill him then. He is ruining my chances of getting into Dauntless and getting my girl.

I step over the railing and take a breath. I won't have many left. It's either die or live without the girl I love and become factionless. I don't deserve to live. I love Tris, but now she has gotten better and better in initiation, I miss that little Abnegation girl. Where is she and who is this person who has taken her place? I let go of the railing with one hand. Why should I live? But why should I die? Maybe I'll get better and still be Dauntless.

I grab the railing again. Breathe Al; you may not have many left. Think about your life, Tris. Think about how everyone will be affected. Would Tris cry or even come to my funeral? I wouldn't if I were her. I can get her to forgive me. I may have my friend back. I step back over the railing to safety. I will get Tris to forgive me. She will be my friend again. She must. For the sake of my sanity she must forgive me. I love Tris and she will be mine.

**What do y'all think? The more that you review the faster I'll update! Tell me what you think. Have a wonderful my flamelets!**


	2. Please?

**Time for another chapter! What do you guys think? I hope you like it. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

TRIS' POV

I wake up to Christina shaking my shoulder. "What is it," I groan. "You are gonna look good today," she says and pulls the covers off of me. I groan again, but get up. "Why," I ask her as she throws clothes at me. "Can't you just look nice for once," she asks. "What is up with you," I ask. "Nothing, just in a good mood," she says and ushers me to the bathroom. I change and she does my makeup.

I must admit I do look pretty good. I don't look pretty, but that is impossible. We walk to breakfast with Will and sit down. They talk about who knows what, but all I can see is Al lumbering over to us. Not good. "Tris," he says. I ignore him and focus on my muffin. "Tris," he repeats. Don't listen to him Tris, he helped Peter hurt you. Four saved you from being killed, Four. Maybe he will save me from this. "Tris," his voice sounds desperate. "Just go away," I yell at him. Everything goes silent.

I hear somebody walk over to us. Please let them help me. I look at Al's face and see pain. "What is going on here," Four says, thank God. "I just want to talk to Tris," Al whimpers. I bet Four is one of his fears. "Well she obviously doesn't want to talk to you, so leave her alone," Four says. Everybody in the cafeteria is quiet. I am so glad that Eric isn't here, or if he is hasn't interfered. "Please Tris just listen to me," Al begs, "I wasn't in my right mind, please forgive me." I feel a hand on my shoulder and realize that it's Four. "I'm sorry Al, but I just can't," I say to his face.

"Please Tris," Al starts to cry. "It would be smart of you to leave now," Four informs Al. "No, I want my friend back, you may hate me and your goal is to get me out of Dauntless, but you can't stop the feelings I have for Tris," Al yells and throws a punch at Four. This is not going to go well for Al. After that fight with Will he wouldn't knock anybody out. Four grabs Al's fist right before it hits him and twists Al's wrist.

Al's face is contorted with the pain and Four is as emotionless as ever. Four lets go of Al's fist and Al falls to the ground. Everyone in the cafeteria is gaping at him, including me. We all knew that he was impressive, but that was just amazing. Al gets up and runs out of the cafeteria."You okay Tris," Four asks, his eyes not once leaving the cafeteria doors. "Ya, I'm fine," I answer. He walks away and everything goes back to normal, everywhere but my table. They all gape at me.

"Wow," Christina says. "I am more scared of Four as ever," Will admits. "You're afraid of him," I ask. "Aren't you," Christina asks. I shake my head. They gape at me again. I eat my muffin without looking at anyone and get up. I walk out of the cafeteria and to the dorm. Where none other than Al is sitting on his bed. I try to turn around and leave unnoticed, but it doesn't work.

"Tris," Al calls. Ignore him and maybe he'll go away. "Tris," he calls again. I break out in a run, but Al is faster than me. He grabs my arm and wrenches me back. I cry out in pain. He loosens his grip, not enough for me to be able to get away, but enough to where I'm sure a nasty bruise won't form. "Tris look at me," Al orders. "Al get away from me or I'll call for Four," I threaten. "You can't do anything without your boyfriend can you," Al says. "He's not my boyfriend," I say and try to pull away from him.

"You're so oblivious to how he looks at you aren't you," Al asks. "He sees me as a little sister or something, nothing more," I say and strain against his grip. "Stop struggling," Al orders. "FOUR," I yell. Al's hand claps over my mouth and I bite his finger until I taste blood, déjà vu. He lets go and I yell, "FOUR!" "Tris, I just want to talk to you," Al begs. "Well I don't want to talk to you, Al you attacked me, if not for Four I would be dead," I snarl, "FOUR!" "TRIS," I hear somebody yell, please be Four, please be Four!

I hear somebody start to run down the hall. Al must hear too because he starts to pull me into a nearby supplies closet. "FOUR," I yell one more time, "HE'S TAKING ME INTO THE-" His hand covers my mouth again."Shut up," AL says. "AL, you're hurting my arm," I say and start to fake cry. He releases my arm and I kick him where it counts. He doubles over and I run as fast as I can. I run into Four, literally. We fall to the ground and are dazed for a second. "Tris," Four says. "Yes," I breathe heavily. "Are you okay," he asks.

"Yes," I say. "You sure," Four says and pulls me off the ground. "Yes," I say. Four pulls me to his chest and I start to cry. "Al, he won't let this go, maybe I should just forgive him," I sob. "Tris, he's not right in the head, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness," Four says and strokes my hair. "He won't leave me alone," I say. "Tris, he won't hurt you as long as I can help it," Four promises and pulls away from me.

"Meet me in the pit tonight at 11:30, don't tell anyone where you're going," he says looking me in the eyes. "Why," I ask. "I'll show you then," he says and presses his lips to my forehead. I close my eyes and he leaves. I stand there for a minute and then walk to the simulation room. I sit with everyone else and wait. Everyone takes anywhere from 7 minutes to 15.

-oOo-

The rest of the day goes by quickly. I faced the crows again today. At 11:15 to meet Four. He is standing there waiting for me by the chasm. Most Dauntless are either too drunk to pay us any attention or already back in their apartment. Four grabs my hand and pulls me to the fear landscape room. Are we going to go through his?

We walk into the little room outside it and I tilt my head for him to inject me with the syringe. He does and then hands me one from a black box. "I've never done this before," I inform him. "Right here," he says and puts his finger where I'm supposed to inject him. I do and his eyes never leave mine. I take it out. He puts both the syringes back in the black box and takes my hand.

We walk into the fear landscape room and the concrete room turns into metal. I look around and see that we are on the top of a building. The view is breathtaking. I feel Four put his arm around my shoulders and I think it's to comfort me. Then I look at his face, he looks like he just saw a ghost. "We have to jump off," I tell him. He nods slowly and I start to pull him to the edge of the roof. I break out in a run and he follows. We are at the edge and we jump.

We fall and I feel the rush of the first time I jumped onto the net. I hit the ground and smile. That was awesome. "What's next," I ask. "It's," he starts and something hard hits my back. I fall into him and walls appear on all sides. "Confinement," I say. He nods again. "We need to make this space smaller, it has to get worse to get better right," I ask. He nods and makes some weird noise. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

I hear his heartbeat and its racing. He wraps his arms around me. The walls move closer. "We have to crouch down," I tell him, "On three. 1, 2, 3." I pull him down with me on 3. We change positions quickly so he has as much room as possible. "This is much, much worse," Four groans. "Shush, arms around me," I order. He does and I smile into the wall, no I'm not enjoying this. I have my back to his chest. He has one leg under me so I'm sitting on his ankle and one leg pulled into his body. His breathes are ragged against my neck.

"So, where does this fear come from, maybe talking about it will make you feel better," I ask. "Uhh, ok, childhood punishments, the tiny closet upstairs," he answers. I had been sent to bed without dinner or gotten a firm scolding, but never stuck in a closet. "My mom kept our winter coats in our upstairs closet," I say trying to lighten the mood."I don't want to talk about this anymore," he wheezes. Here I say and lead his hand to my heart, "You feel my heartbeat, its steady right," I ask. "It's racing Tris," he points out.

"Well that has nothing to do with the box," dang I just admitted to him what this does to me. He chuckles a little and the box breaks. I untangle us and get up. He looks a whole lot better now. "What now," I ask. His face goes pale and he looks over my shoulder. I turn and see a plain woman pointing a gun at us and a table with a gun on it. Why hasn't she fired yet? Wait, this fear has nothing to do with the threat of his life; it has to do with the gun on the table.

"You have to shoot her," I say. "Every time," he says. "It isn't real," I say. "It looks real, it feels real," he gulps. "It's not," I say. "You're right, this one is easier, not as much panic," he says, his tone wavers. Not as much panic, but far more regret. He picks up the gun and clicks the bullet into place like its nothing. It probably isn't, but as he aims at the woman's head he relaxes some, not much, but his face slacks a little. He pulls the trigger and the woman's head whips back leaving a spray of red blood.

"Come on, we have to keep moving," I say and tug at his arm, after a few tries he follows me past the table and everything is gone. The floor changes to tile and we stand in a circle of light. "This is the part where you figure out my name," Four whispers in my ear. Somebody steps into the ring of light and I instantly recognize him, Marcus. "Is he your," I start, but then simulation Marcus shows us what's in his hands, a belt. Marcus was accused of beating his son… "Tobias." Four is Tobias Eaton. "This is for your own good," Marcus' voice echoes a dozen times.

Suddenly a dozen Marcus' press into the circle, all with black pits instead of eyes. They all uncurl the belts from their hands and the first Marcus pulls his arm back to strike Tobias with the belt. Tobias covers his face and I jump in front of him and put my arm up. The belt wraps around my wrist. I pull back hard and simulation Marcus lets go off the belt. I swing the belt around and hit simulation Marcus with it. My shoulder burns from the sudden movement and simulation Marcus' nails turn to claws.

He launches himself at me and Tobias pushes me out of the way. Suddenly we are back in the fear landscape room. I look at Tobias and if we weren't under this lighting I would say he looks in awe. Why would he be in awe? I did nothing incredible. Did I?


	3. Chasm kisses

**Time for another update! The last chapter was supposed to be pretty similar to the book. Well his fear landscape anyways. Are you guys as excited as I am about tonight? My parents are forcing me to youth so I can't watch the teaser until past 8. **** Anyways, you know what I own.**

Wow. Four is Tobias Eaton, Four is Tobias Eaton. My emotionless instructor, who threw knives at my head and nicked my ear, is holding my hand and leading me somewhere. Where is he leading me? After what I just saw I can't quite look at him the same way. I can see him in grey clothes and shorter hair. He is handsome; my mom was right about that. Mom, I miss her, but the thought of anyone in Abnegation makes me think of Marcus. I hate him so much now. The Erudite aren't total liars.

He leads me to the chasm and down a path that I hadn't noticed before. We get to the bottom and find a relatively flat rock. He sits and I follow suit.

"I found this place during my initiation," Fo-Tobias says. I guess I should call him Tobias now. **(I only learned exactly how to say all the names like last week. Do you realize how much I called Erudite by how it looks, starting with an E)**

"It's amazing," I say looking around.

"These are things I haven't told even my closest friends here," he admits.

"Then why would you tell me," I ask.

"Curious aren't we," he smirks.

"Yes, now answer my question," I order.

"Tris, you aren't very scary," he tells me, "But I will tell you why. I found you interesting, different. You aren't like the other initiates. You're selfless, brave, and smart. You realize what I'm thinking right?

I nod my head. "I left Abnegation because I'm not selfless enough. I'm selfish, I left my parents alone. Caleb left them, they have nobody there," a single tear roles down my cheek.

He wipes the tear from my cheek and says, "That girl who defended her scared friend and then let me throw knives at her head to save him, that selfless girl, that isn't you?"

"I guess it is, but I still don't get why you decided to tell me all of this," I tell him.

"I told you this, because I like you," he says plainly, boldly.

He takes my face in his hands and pulls my lips to his. I tense up and he pulls back. I know I must have done something wrong. He's smiling and this time when he pulls my mouth to his I don't tense up. I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle them in his hair. His hands move from my face to my waist, pressing me closer.

"I still don't understand, I'm not pretty or curvy or," he stops me there. He chuckles a little and presses his lips to my forehead.

"Don't lie Tobias, you know I'm not. I may not be ugly, but I'm sure not pretty," I say as he kisses my neck. "So," he says between kisses.

"So why would you choose me. I bet you could get almost any girl here and you choose me," I say.

"Haven't we already gone over this," he says pulling away from me, "And thank you for using my real name. I've kinda gotten tired of Four, but I can't change it now."

"Yes, but I still don't get it," I say.

"Tris, I don't like those other girls, I like you. Those other girls aren't anything compared to you." He tells me.

"I still don't…" he stops me again by pressing his lips to mine. We kiss for a few minutes and I hear a scream. It's not high pitched, but it's a scream. We pull apart and look around. I look up and see Al, uh oh. This is not good. Wait, maybe he can't tell its us. What am I saying? I'm not in the dorm, so what does he think?

"Tris," he screams.

"Shut up, do you want to wake up the whole compound up," I yell. He stops and walks away from the railing. I hear him run and get up. "We have to catch him and keep him from telling everyone, we'll be accused of cheating," Tobias says and grabs my hand. We run after him and find him crying in the hallway outside the dorm. Tobias stays back so Al may not have been able to tell it was him, just in case.

"Al," I say.

"I woke up and you were gone. Tris I was scared, scared you jumped or Peter killed you or something," he sobs.

"I'm not dead," I say.

"I can see that, who was that with you," he asks, "it was Four wasn't it?"

"I'm not answering any questions," I state.

"Please Tris," he begs.

"No," I answer and walk into the dorm and to my bed. I lay there for a few minutes, but eventually the sound of everyone else's even breaths make me drift to sleep.


	4. Go away

**I'm finally updating! I have been visiting old people this weekend. I've also been working on my other stories. This is going to be a really short story with, only a few days. So this is going to be one of the last chapters. There will be Al/ Tobias conflict. Just think about when they find out their ranks. I'm going to skip some parts because I can't write them better than Veronica. I probably should have already skipped some parts. You know I'm not VR.**

I went to the Erudite headquarters for a reason, and it wasn't to escape Al. But now I want to. He's been bugging me and won't leave me alone!

"Tris, please, please, please listen to me." He begs.

"Why should I?" I ask and pull my hand away from his.

"I wasn't thinking Peter is very persuasive. I'm glad Four saved you or I would have thrown myself in the chasm so we could be together. Tris I love you. I always have and I always will." Was that supposed to be romantic?

"Al get away from me or I swear I'll kill you." I warn and step back.

"Please," he cries.

"No," I say and run. I run until my legs hurt and then keep on running. I have no idea where my legs are carrying me, but they do. I end up in front of Tobias' apartment. Why do I always come to him? Now he's my boyfriend and stuff, but before. I knock on the door and he answers. The look on his face shows nothing, as always.

"What's wrong Tris?" he asks.

"Al," is all I can get out. He ushers me inside and his expression changes. Well he starts to show emotion.

"What did he do now?" he asks.

"He confronted me again and was making excuses. He told me if you hadn't saved me then he would have killed himself. He told me he loved me. I threatened him and he wouldn't stop. So I ran, I ran until I got here." I explain.

"Tris, he's a coward. He won't hurt you, he's afraid of hurting anyone. He's also afraid of me and you being in love with somebody else." He says and wipes a tear off my face with his thumb.

"That's pathetic. What is he doing here? He sounds like an Amity." I joke. He chuckles a little and kisses my forehead, the tip of my long nose, and fits his mouth to mine. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss for a few minutes and somebody bangs on the door.

"Get under the bed." He orders and flattens his hair out. I do as he says and he opens the door.

"Four, can you please help me?" It's Al, crap.

"Why should I?" Tobias growls.

"Tris won't listen to me. I love her Four. She'll listen to you. I know she has a crush on you. At least that's what Eric told me. He told me she tried to kiss you and ran to the Erudite headquarters. I want my friend back Four. I almost killed myself because of this. I almost jumped into the chasm. If I don't make Dauntless I will. At least help me in training. I need help." AL begs.

"I know some of your many, many, many, many, fears and you just asked one of them for help." Tobias says.

"Four you are truly terrifying now help me." Al begs. I can only see their feet, but can hear everything.

"Al. You gave me no reason to help you. I'm not going to let you hurt Tris. If she won't forgive you then that's your problem." Tobias says calmly. I bet there's a scowl on his handsome face.

"You love her too. Don't you?" Al asks.

"She is an initiate as are you. I try to keep all of the initiates from getting hurt. If it had been Christina that you guys were about to throw in the chasm I would have saved her." Tobias says.

"I was still raised Candor. I was never very good, but I can somewhat tell that you're lying." Al says. Good thing he's not as good as Christina.

"Everything I just told you is true. Now unless you want the whole compound know that you're afraid of the Dauntless, then leave and don't lay a finger on any other initiate." Tobias says. I have to stifle a laugh.

"One more thing, do you know where Tris is?" Al asks.

"Since she got back from the Erudite headquarters I haven't seen her." Tobias lies.

"Well thanks for nothing Four." AL says and the door closes.

"You can come out now Tris." Tobias says. I wiggle out from under his bed.

"Is he seriously afraid of the Dauntless?" I ask.

"Ya," I was almost laughing, almost." He smirks. His smirk is like really sexy. I kiss him one more time and leave.

"Remember tonight." He says as I check the hallway and walk out.

**Al is being smarter. I decided to make him have some stupid fears. He needed to be afraid of Four. That one was a given. Have any suggestions about some more fears for AL? Have any ideas for when Al finds out about Fourtris? Please review your ideas. Have an awesome week flamelets! I will be. I'm getting my braces off tomorrow. I've only been going to the orthodontist since I was 5, so almost 10 years, had 2 sets of braces, had multiple impacted teeth, had a permanent retainer between sets of braces, had teeth pulled so I could the first set at 5, and all this other stuff. My parents swear they put one of his daughters through college.**


	5. FIRST!

**Okay time for another update! I'm excited. This chapter is going to be post-fear simulations. Like right after. She's going to be getting out of it. Al had 25 fears. Most of them were really stupid. I'm not VR, just putting that out there.**

I open my eyes and am surrounded by the Dauntless leaders.

"Congratulations Tris, you have completed the final stage of your initiation and yatta yatta yatta." Eric says and pulls out another needle. "This is a tracker so nobody goes missing. Made by the Erudite of course."

I nod my head and he injects me. They dismiss me and I walk out. Everyone congratulates me or pats me on the back or something.

"Congratulations Tris." Tobias says once I come to him. Most everyone else has already left since I was last. "Do you have to go to the dorms or if you want you can come hang out with me until then." I smile and we start to move to his apartment with a few people between us so it doesn't look like we are going to the same place. Somebody grabs my arm and I turn to see Al.

"You did amazing Tris." He smiles.

"Let go of me or suffer the consequences." I say.

"Tris. I love you, we are meant to be together. Please just listen to me." He begs.

"We are not meant to be together, just because Christina and Will are doesn't mean we're gonna be." I say and tug my arm. His grip gets tighter.

"What's going on here?" Thank Goodness it's Tobias. "I thought I told you to not lay a finger on any other initiate."

"Go away Four." Al says and starts to tug me away. I look at Tobias and try to put everything I'm thinking into my eyes for him to read.

"Al. Do you think your parents would be proud of you, hurting a girl smaller than you? Do you think that anyone is going to accept you again? You hurt me and now it's your turn." I say and punch him in the nose with my free hand. He grabs his nose and I kick him in the shins. He falls to the ground and I kick him in the side.

"Enough." Tobias says and grabs my forearm. He leads me away from Al and down a deserted hallway. He checks for cameras and bends down so we are at eye level. "Are you okay? I turned around and you weren't there, I than saw Al. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Tobias I'm fine, he just won't leave me alone." I whisper back.

"He's gonna be factionless. I was told he had 25 fears. I was also told you only had 7." He smiles a little.

"Not as good as Four, but it will suffice." I smile a little back. He takes my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine. He pulls away a little and leads me to his room, taking the long way to avoid everyone.

**Bla blab la we know what goes on until the ranks are announced.**

"Congratulations Tris!" Uriah yells and hugs me. He then runs off to some Dauntless borns. Al came in dead last. This is the happiest moment of my life. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias.

"You think a hug would give away too much?" he asks.

"You know I don't really care." I stand on my toes and press my lips to his. The fear from earlier is gone.

An aggravated scream comes from somewhere and we pull away at the same time. WE look around and everyone is looking at Al. Not good.

"First you ruin my life here and now you steal my girl. What the hec, Four!" Al yells.

"You ruined your own chances of getting into Dauntless and your chances with Tris." Four says and wraps an arm around my small waist. Nobody seems to have noticed that we kissed until now. Welll Will, Christina, and Uriah obviously did because they were sitting there gapping at us. Al walks over to us and throws a punch at Tobias. How stupid can you be? Tobias ducks and punches him in the stomach.

"Al Tris beat you in a fight earlier; you seriously want to challenge me?" Tobias asks. Al backs away because he is truly terrified of Tobias, well Four. Everyone laughs at Al and he runs. I have a feeling about where he's running and it's not going to be pretty.

"He's gonna jump." I say. Tobias nods and kisses me again. I seriously don't care about Al, but this is kinda a strange reaction to a guy about to commit suicide, not that I'm complaining. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. Then his thumb brushes against the injection spot on my neck.

**That is the end because we all know what happens from there! I am so sad. I just finished ****The Fault in our Stars****. GUS! Oh my gosh my little sis just told me something that seriously confused me. Okay so the guy I have a crush on goes to my church, he's 2 years older than me. She says that whenever she says hey to him he asks about me. HE HAS NEVER TALKED TO ME! He sees me at the dance studio because I dance with his sister, go to school with his sister, and obviously church. His sister is a year younger than me. He then waved at me today when he was picking up his sister. I have a huge crush on this guy. He is so cute and unlike my last crush knows I exist. My last crush didn't know I existed even though our families spend Thanksgiving together. He wouldn't sign my yearbook. Last time I checked he was dating this really nice girl in my youth group. The guy I have a crush on now is single as far as I know. I mean he could easily get a girlfriend he just doesn't. I could talk about him for hours and he and his sister can sing! They are both really good. Ok well night flamelets!**


	6. AL's fears

**I am a filthy liar. I finished this story, but now I am going to add Al's fear landscape. Well some of the fears. We don't have time to go through all 25. I had a dream about this and decided to add this. I will do the fears of Four, hurting someone, Tris loving somebody else, and add drum roll please….. THE DAUNTLESS! My dream was about Tris being in love with someone else. Well it's Four, but it really means anyone. This shall include my dream. You know I'm not VR.**

Eric injects me with the serum and I go under the simulation. I'm in the training room. The ring is set up in the middle. Four is standing in the middle of it.

"Scared Candor?" he asks.

"No." My voice is shaky and unbelievable.

"You know. I can see why Tris wouldn't like you. She's beautiful, smart, brave, everything a guy could ever want. Why would she want you, when she could have somebody stronger, braver." He tells me. This makes me mad. He can make fun of me, but when he brings in Tris I'm mad. I love her and he basically just said that I'm not deserving of Tris. I get in the rink and he throws a bunch. It hits my nose and blood starts pouring out of it. I grab my nose and he punches me in the stomach. "Come on Candor, fight back. Tris doesn't like weaklings. Tris likes big, strong guys who aren't afraid to throw a punch."

"Shut up Four." I yell and punch him in the nose.

"Al, kill her." Peter says. We are next to the chasm and Tris is in my arms. She has a gag over her mouth and tears are running down her beautiful face. "Al kill her or I'll kill you."

I put Tris over the railing and see her cry for help. She says something that I can't understand due to the gag. A few more tears run down her face. Her face starts to change from Will to Christina to my family, everyone.

"10 seconds Al or I will push you and you both will die." Peter says and counts down. I close my eyes and let the body fall into the chasm. I hear their screams and cry.

I'm in the dorm, except all of the beds and the board is gone. The walls are almost plain. I'm alone. On one wall there is in huge letters made of other phrases, "TRIS LOVES FOUR" Each of the little phrases is "so and so loves Tris." The biggest of those is "FOUR LOVES TRIS." I look to my left and see Tris and Four making out. I try to run to them to pull them apart, but I can't move. I look to my right and see another Four and another Tris.

"I love you Four." Tris says.

"I love you Tris." Four replies and kisses her forehead. I look in front of me again and see Four and Tris walking to me.

"What are you compared to Four?" Tris asks. She is wearing the one sleeved shirt Christina made her buy that shows all of her tattoos. "What are you compared to the first ranking Dauntless? I could never love you. You are nothing compared to Four."

"You aren't going to make Dauntless. You aren't going to get Tris. You are worthless." Four informs me. He's right.

"I love Four. Four loves me. You are not in the picture. You are as good as dead to me. I don't love you. You are nothing." Tris says. I see a glint on her left ring finger. An engagement ring. Suddenly Tris is in a wedding dress and Four is in a tux. They are getting married. Max pronounces them man and wife and they kiss. I cry out and it gets worse. They are kissing hungrily and look like they are trying to swallow each other. A bed appears and they lie down never breaking the kiss. I try to move, but I can't. I close my eyes and hope that it goes away once I open them.

I open my eyes and see Tris pregnant. She seems to be very far along and she and Four are smiling at each other. Four leans down and kisses her stomach. No, that can't be. That baby is supposed to be mine. That was supposed to be my wedding. Tris is supposed to be mine. I close my eyes and shake my head. I open them again and Tris is lying in a hospital bed holding a small baby with her hair and Four's eyes. They are smiling at the child and Four kisses both of them. Am I going to go through their whole life together?

I look at them again and they are playing with little kids that look like them. They are happy and laughing. The kids squeal in delight and Four chases them. I look at my feet and look up again. Tris is being lead to a chair in the front of a chapel, she looks much older. The wedding anthem plays and here comes Four with a beautiful blonde girl on his arm. He has some tears in his eyes as he gives his daughter away. I am shaking as I see them even older standing in a hospital room with the blonde girl and an average looking man. The girl is holding a baby and they are all so happy. That should be my grandchild!

I hope this is over soon, but knowing my luck this will last forever. Now they are playing with little kids. Their parents looking on happily. Four and Tris look to be in their 50s. I look past them and hear crying. I look down and see an old woman kneeling next to a headstone crying her eyes out. The tombstone reads, "FOUR. Loving father, grandfather, friend, and husband. R.I.P." The woman must be Tris. I try to move to comfort her, but I still can't move.

"I love you Four. I always have and always will." She sniffs. A few tears come to my eyes, I can't stand to see her so upset. The tears cloud my vision for a second, but clear up. I look around and Tris is lying in a hospital bed. She is hooked up to a heart monitor. There are tons of people around her. I see Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, all the people from earlier and a doctor. The heart monitor speeds up and the doctors and nurses rush to try to save her.

"I'm coming Four." Is the last thing she says.

"Mommy. What happened to Grandma?" A little girl asks.

"She's with Grandpa now sweetie. She's happy." The blonde haired woman with Tris' eyes cries. They cover Tris' body with a white sheet and wheel her out. I break down and cry. I need to slow my heart rate right? I take deep breathes until the scene changes.

I am surrounded by Dauntless people with guns. Well they don't all have guns, some have knives. Four is among them and throws a knife at my head. It misses mostly, but nicks my ear like he did Tris'. I look around and they all have weapons pointed at me. I look around and see all of my friends, well not friends anymore. I hear the safeties click off of the gun. They all aim and I wait for the shot. I do. I slump to the ground.

**TADA! Not all of his 3****rd**** fear was in my dream, it just fit with what was. I hope you have enjoyed my story. To those of you who are convinced that my crush likes me back. He is just being nice! He probably just doesn't want anything to do with my sister and he knows me better. He asks how I'm doing, not things about me. Okay well. Sadly now I must officially end this story. If you have one-shot requests for my collection of Fourtris one-shots please review. I need ideas! I will give you credit.**


	7. Allegiant End

**This is how I wanted **_**Allegiant**_** to end. Well not how I wanted it to end, I wanted a happily ever after. I'm altering the ending more than totally replacing it. Everyone, including Tris still dies.I'm putting this up on all of my stories because I have to get it out of my system before I give y'all legit updates. I still sadly have to have Uriah die because I can't get rid of that part without really messing up the story. I'm not Veronica Roth or this would be the ending. ALLEGIANT SPOILERS! Don't read if you haven't finished **_**Allegiant**_**.**

TRIS' POV

I open my eyes and see a mirrored wall. Tori sits next to me. She's alive. I'm alive. It was all a simulation.

"Well Tris, sorry after watching all of that it feels natural to call you that, it seems your aptitude didn't change from the simulation to now." She smiles.

"Were all of the people fake?" I ask.

"No, no, they are people I have met over the course of my life. All the correct ages by the way. You need to remember the warning simulation me gave you." She smiles.

"I will." I promise.

"Do you realize how weird it is to watch yourself die?" she smiles.

"Well I thought I legitimately died so I guess so." I smile back. Wait I concurred my sixth fear in the simulation. I guess I'm still a virgin. This is weird now. I look down at my knees.

"What was really weird was watching all those moments between you and Tobias." She laughs. I blush deep red and stand up. "If you decide to come to Dauntless we can hang out, you already know where I work." I nod and exit the room.

I keep my head down and see some black shoes with silver eyelets, like Tobias wore in the simulation. I look up and see the blue eyes that I loved in the simulation and still do. "Tobias." I gasp. He looks at me.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." He states.

"My name is Beatrice Prior, may I ask for your name?" I say making sure I sound like an Abnegation.

"Four."

**I would have been legitimately okay with this ending. It means that nobody is dead! I like nobody being dead! I really like Fourtris. The only problem I have with my ending is that Fourtris didn't really happen. I'll update with a real update (if this particular story is still incomplete) tomorrow.**


End file.
